Who Need Love?
by Kurogaane
Summary: Aikawa Maki, seorang perempuan berparas manis, pintar, dan idaman semua orang, namun.. dia aneh? /"'Aku akan menjagamu..'"/"Cih"/"Aikawa.. Kau.."/ (Kuroko x OC x Akashi) /bad summary.
"Aikawa-senpai! Kumohon, jadilah pacarku!"

Aikawa Maki...

"Ehh.. Tidak mau."

Perempuan berparas manis, pintar, dan idaman semua orang.

"Kenapa?!"

Namun—

"Kau bukanlah sebuah tengkorak.."

—dia aneh..

* * *

 **Who Need Love?** _by_ **Kurogane Aya**

 _Creditnya ada diakhir cerita._

 _Cerita ini mengandung unsur unsur berikut: Typo dimana mana, bahasa indonesia yang mungkin sulit dimengerti, cerita yang tidak jelas, dan lainnya._

 _Jika tidak suka, jangan dibaca ya kak.. Nanti nyesel loh kak…_

 **Please Enjoy~**

* * *

"Sudah kuduga, tahun inipun kau ditembak banyak lelaki, Maki." Sahut seorang gadis berambut coklat sembari merangkul sahabatnya, Aikawa Maki, lalu melepasnya lagi. "Eeh.. Apa maksudmu Yuu-kun~?" Tanya Maki yang dengan asiknya melahap pocky yang baru dibelinya tadi. "Oh, ayolah! Ini hari pertama tahun ajaran baru dimulai dan kau sudah ditembak 10 kali! Dan semuanya kau tolak!" Yuuki mendengus, mengambil sebatang pocky dan melahapnya. "Soalnya mereka.. Bukanlah tengkorak..." Maki menunduk, menatap ubin sembari mengunyah pocky. "Hei! Ingatlah bahwa kau sudah bermain Undertale untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan kau telah berkali kali membunuh Sans!" Omel Yuuki, ia lelah dengan Maki, dengan jalan pikirnya. "Aku dikendalikan Chara! Aku.. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membunuhnya..." Maki semakin menunduk sehingga rambutnya menutupi wajahnya. "E-eh! Jangan menangis! A-aku tidak bermaksud! Maaf!" Yuuki mendekati Maki, berniat untuk menghibur dirinya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu.. Jika kau membelikanku Dakimakura yang kita lihat kemarin."

Muncul perempatan didahi Yuuki. "Maki! Kau sudah kelas 2 SMP! Dewasalah sedikit!" Omelnya. "Aku tidak ingin tumbuh dewasa, itu merepotkan.. Lagipula, 2 SMP itu.. dimana kita seharusnya mengidap penyakit Chuunibyou!" Jelas Maki secara panjang lebar. "Chuunibyou?.." Tanya Yuuki. Maki mengangguk. "Apa contohnya seperti Kapten Nijimura waktu itu?" Tanyanya lagi. Maki mengangguk lagi, sembari menahan tawa. "Ah.. Begitu yaa.. Haha.." Ujar Yuuki, menahan tawanya juga.

"Ada apa bawa bawa Nijimura?"

"HAH? EH?" Yuuki terkaget namun Maki tidak. "Ah, Manager-san, eh maksudku Mizumi-san! Tidak ada apa apa kok, haha.." Jawab Yuuki, gelalapan. "Begitukah?" Mizumi menatap curiga. "Y-ya, Be-begitu.." Ujar Yuuki, sembari meneguk ludahnya. "Ah, halo Mirai-nee" Maki menengahi percakapan Yuuki dan Mizumi, mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Yuuki baik baik saja. "Panggil Mizumi saja" Timpal Mizumi. "Tidak mau." Lanjut Maki.

Muncul perempatan didahi Mizumi.

"Ehm.. Ngomong ngomong, maksudku kesini adalah mengajak kalian untuk menyebarkan selembaran formulir klub basket kita." Jelas Mizumi sembari menahan emosinya. "Manager mau bayar kita berapa?" Tanya Yuuki, dengan songongnya. "Kalian kan manager juga! Bantulah aku menyebarkan formulir ini demi klub basket kita!" Omelan Mizumi membuat Yuuki terdiam seketika, lalu menunduk. "Tahun ini orang orang yang kau lihat seperti apa, Mirai-nee?" Tanya Maki yang sembari menonton perubahan mood yang sangat cepat dari sahabatnya tersebut. Mizumi berpikir sebentar lalu menjawab pertanyaan Maki; "Eeh.. Kurasa, yang kali ini dapat merubah sejarah klub kita.."

.

.

.

"EEH?! BENARKAH?!" Teriak Yuuki yang tiba tiba bangkit dari kedepresiannya. "Ya.. Begitulah.." Mizumi mengangguk. Maki menatap formulir formulir yang dibawa Mizumi lalu mengambil beberapa lembar. "Sudahlah Yuu-kun, ayo bantu Mirai-nee" Ucapnya. "Haaah? Uh, baiklah" Jawab Yuuki, mengambil lembaran formulir yang lainnya.

* * *

"Maki, kau jaga mejanya ya, aku akan berkeliling." Ujar Yuuki. "Oke" Maki mengangguk. Yuukipun pergi meninggalkan Maki dengan meja klub basket sendirian. "Anu, permisi, apakah ini meja klub basket?" Sahut seseorang secara tiba tiba. Maki mendongak dan melihat seorang lelaki berambut biru muda sedang memegang sebuah kertas selembaran.

.

.

"' _Tenang saja.. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu dari sekarang sampai kita tumbuh dewasa nanti.._ '"

.

.

Maki terkaget, menatap lelaki yang ada didepannya. "Anu.. Maaf?.." Ucapan lelaki itu menyadarkan Maki dari lamunannya. "Ah, maaf tadi aku melamun.. Dan ya, ini adalah meja klub basket." Jawab Maki. "Tidak apa.. Ah ya, saya ingin mengumpulkan formulir ini." Lanjut lelaki itu sembari menunjukkan formulir yang dibawanya. "Taruh saja disana" Maki menunjuk sebuah keranjang bertumpuk kertas kertas yang adalah formulir klub basket yang telah diisi. "Baiklah, terimakasih" Ucap lelaki itu sembari menaruh formulirnya bersama formulir yang lain. "Sama sama." Jawab Maki, lalu lelaki itu pergi begitu saja. Setelah lelaki itu pergi, Maki langsung menyambar formulir yang dikumpulkannya tadi dan melihat isinya.

"Hmm.. Jika aku benar... Namanya... Kuroko...Tetsuya...?"

* * *

"Argh, aku terlambat.. Mirai-nee akan membunuh ku, ugh.." Gumam Maki yang sedang berlari sekencang mungkin kegym sekolah, karena takut seseorang akan membunuhnya.

Sesampainya Maki disana..

—suara pintu dibuka—

"Permisi"

—suara pintu ditutup—

Maki mengambil nafas lalu—"MIRAI-NEE, MAAF AKU TERLAMBAAAT!"—berteriak..

"Aikawa. Kau. Terlambat. Lagi." Hawa yang tidak mengenakan muncul dari tubuh Mizumi. "Yaa, sepertinya begitu, hehe.." Maki cengar cengir sembari berdoa didalam hatinya demi keselamatannya.

"Nijimura, biarkan aku membunuh anak yang satu ini..."

"Ehm.. Mungkin lebih baik jangan.." Nijimura yang sedari tadi diam, menyarankan hal yang baik, sangat sangat baik. "Hah.. Baiklah, kali ini aku akan memaafkanmu." Ujar Mizumi sembari menghela nafas.

"Hufh.. Selamat.. Nijimura-san, terimakasih.."

"Kau juga harusnya tidak telat, Ai"

"Ai? Sok akrab sekali kau, Niji"

"Heh? Kau ngajak ribut, A-i-k-a-w-a?"

"Kemarilah, Niji konoyaro."

"Kau.. Sudah kuselamatkan ya.. Tak tahu diri!"

"Aku sudah berterimakasih ya! Kau saja tiba tiba yang mengajak ribut!"

"ARGH, SUDAH! KALIAN ITU SENPAI! JANGAN MEMPERMALUKAN DIRI DIDEPAN KOUHAI KALIAN!"

.

.

.

"Ehm.. Maaf, Mirai-nee/Kazuki.."

"Jika kalian sudah sadar diri, tolong mulai saja kegiatan klub ini. Kouhai kalian menunggu."

"Oke, ehm, semuanya! Maaf atas keributan tadi, saya Kapten klub basket, Nijimura Shuuzo"

"Saya manager tim reguler, Mizumi Kazuki, senang berkenalan dengan kalian"

"Aikawa Maki, sama seperti Mirai-nee~"

"Kami sudah memilih pemain tahun pertama yang akan menjadi anggota tim reguler." Jelas Mizumi. "Eh? Apa? Sudah diputuskan?! Tanpa melalui tes apapun?!" Bisik seorang murid namun terdengar oleh Maki dan Nijimura. "Kau tau.. Perempuan yang bernama Mizumi Kazuki itu bisa melihat masa depan, jadi ia dipilih untuk melihat siapa saja orang yang bisa membawa klub basket ini kepada kemenangan." Jawab lelaki disebelahnya. "Tapi belum tentu dia benar benar bisa melihat masa depan kan?!" Protes lelaki yang pertama.

Nijimura dan Maki yang mendengar hal tersebut merasa kesal dan menatap tajam kedua lelaki tersebut, kedua lelaki yang di-death-glare tersebut langsung terdiam membeku. "Aikawa, sebutkan nama nama mereka." Perintah Nijimura dengan nada yang sangat serius. "Baiklah~" Ujar Maki dengan nada ceria namun masih menatap kedua lelaki tersebut. Mizumi memberikan memberikan beberapa kertas yang berisi nama nama anggota baru tim reguler kepada Maki dan ia menerimanya.

"Ehh.. Akashi Seijuuro, Aomine Daiki, Haizaki Shougo, Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi, dan.. Kuroko...Tetsuya..." Maki menyebutkan nama nama murid kelas 1 yang telah dipilih menjadi anggota tim reguler. "Nama yang disebutkan tadi dipersilahkan untuk berkumpul di gym utama. Sekarang." Jelas Mizumi, sedikit memerintah.

"Eh? Aku.. Terpilih?.." Gumam Kuroko diantara kerumunan murid murid kelas 1. "Aku tidak mungkin salah menyebutkan namamu kan? Kuroko-san?.." Ujar Maki yang tiba tiba berada disamping Kuroko. "Eh? Aikawa-san?" Kuroko sedikit kaget namun ia tidak menunjukannya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Maki. "Bagaimana kau bisa kemari secepat itu? Bagaimana kau tahu aku berada disini? Dan bagaimana aku bisa terpilih...?" Tanya Kuroko kembali, mukanya terlihat bingung. "Woah, woah! tolong tanyakan secara perlahan! Satu, aku dapat berlari dengan cepat. Dua, aku mendengar gumamanmu. Dan yang ketiga, Mirai-nee memilihmu secara langsung~" Jawab Maki dengan nada ceria walau kesedihan sedikit tersirat dimata violetnya. "Eh.. Begitukah?" Ujar Kuroko, sedikit tercengang dan kaget dengan penjelasan Maki. "Ah, mungkin sebaiknya kau pergi ke gym utama sekarang.. Yang lain sudah menuju kesana.." Maki mengingatkan Kuroko sembari menunjuk murid murid yang telah menuju ke gym utama. "Ah, Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Kuroko memberi salam lalu berlari kecil menuju gym utama.

Maki yang masih terdiam di gym terkaget oleh sebuah tepukan dipundaknya yang ternyata pelaku penepukannya adalah Mizumi. "Apa kau mengenal dia, Aikawa?" Tanya Mizumi. Maki mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. "Tapi sepertinya dia tidak mengingatku." Lanjutnya. "Tidak mengingatmu? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Mizumi lagi, kali ini wajahnya terlihat kebingungan. "Kenapa kau tidak melihat masa lalu ku saja, Mirai-nee?" Ujar Maki sembari tersenyum misterius.

"Eeh.. Hmm.. Masa lalu itu agak sulit dilihat tapi.. Masa depanmu mengatakan bahwa Kuroko akan—"

"WAAAHHH! WAAAH! AKU TIDAK MENDENGAR APAPUN!"

"Jadi.. Pokoknya Kuroko akan—"

"STOP SPOILING MY LIFE, MIRAI-NEE!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti memakai bahasa inggris?"

"MAKANYA JANGAN MEN-SPOILERKAN HIDUPKU!"

"BAIKLAH, AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKANNYA LAGI, JADI BERHENTI BERTERIAK!"

"KAU JUGA BERTERIAK MIRAI-NEE!"

—suara pintu dibuka—

"OI, MANAGER-SAN! MAKI!"

"APA?!"

"Uhm.. Kalian kan harus memilih manager baru untuk tim reguler diantara siswi-siswi yang telah mendaftar..."

"Oh.. Iya.."

* * *

Maki, Mizumi, dan Yuuki menuju ke gedung aula dengan segera untuk memilih siswi mana yang cocok menjadi manager. Sesampainya disana, banyak sekali siswi yang berkumpul. "Kurasa mereka hanya ingin melihat ikemen klub basket tahun ini." Komen Yuuki dengan nada yang sarskatik. "Sepertinya kau benar, Sawada." Tambah Mizumi. "Sudahlah, Mirai-nee, langsung mulai saja." Ujar Maki yang terlihat sudah mulai mengantuk. "Baiklah." Mizumi melangkah menuju podium dan memulai pemilihannya. "Lakukan dengan cepat ya, Mirai-nee~" Perintah Maki. Muncul lagi perempatan didahi Mizumi. "Yayaya, aku tahu itu." Timpal Mizumi.

"Ehm, semuanya! Saya akan langsung memilih manager untuk tim reguler, dan sisanya akan diurus oleh manager utama tim A dan B yaitu Sawada Yukimura." Jelas Mizumi secara lantang didepan semua siswi yang awalnya ber-fangirling tiba tiba terdiam beku. "Momoi Satsuki, dipersilahkan untuk ikut dengan Saya dan Maki menuju gym utama. Kau terpilih. Sisanya diurus oleh Sawada." Lanjut Mizumi, iapun turun dari podium dan berjalan keluar aula diikuti oleh Maki begitupun juga Momoi. Mizumi dihujani protesan dari siswi-siswi yang merasa bahwa Mizumi tidak adil karena ia hanya memilih satu orang untuk menjadi manager tim reguler. Maki yang masih berada didalam aula mendengar semuanya lalu merasa kesal. "Heii~ Kalian itu harusnya bersyukur bahwa Mirai-nee tidak mengusir kalian lho~" Ujar Maki dengan nada cerianya namun senyumnya terlihat menyeramkan. Siswi-siswi yang tadinya mengoceh langsung terdiam sekejap. Maki lalu keluar dari aula dan bergegas menuju gym utama.

"Cih, kedua wanita itu sombong sekali. Mereka minta dihajar kali ya?.."

* * *

 **To be Continued.**

* * *

 **Omake**

"Nee, Nijimura-san, kouhai-kouhaimu itu, lucu ya?" Ujar Maki yang sedang melihat lihat kertas yang berisi nama nama siswa yang akan menjadi anggota baru tim reguler. Entah terpikir darimana ia tiba tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu. "Ada apa tiba tiba kau mengatakan hal seperti itu Aikawa?" Tanya Nijimura yang feelingnya tiba tiba menjadi tidak enak. "Warna rambut mereka cocok dengan nama mereka masing masing.." Jawab Maki. Nijimura terdiam, feelingnya makin tidak enak.. "Tapi kau yang namanya Nijimura, kok rambutnya tidak berwarna pelangi ya?" Lanjutnya.

" **Aikawa, Kau mau mati ya?"**

* * *

• **Ayauthor's Note!**

• Notes •

Heyu Eperyonee! Saya kembali dari masa hiatus yang lumayan lama dengan membawa cerita baru!—dan yang lama gak dilanjutin!/dihajar. Eh.. Jika tidak ada yang tahu, _Pen name_ saya, saya ganti dari **Yuugamine Kyuuna** menjadi **Kurogane Aya** , tolong maklumi kelabilan saya ya. Oh iya, walau kurobas sudah tamat, saya masih akan berjalan jalan di fandomnya, karena fandomnya akan terus hidup, **kan?** Ah iya, kalau ada yang tahu dimana saya bisa baca fanfiksi utaite x reader tolong bagi tahu ya~ Makasih!

• About this story •

Eh.. Kalau ada yang bingung, **Mizumi Kazuki** itu OC yang saya pinjam dari **Kuroyuukii** -san, Mizumi memang berperan besar dicerita ini, karena *gakbolehspoiler*. Sebagai ganti untuk Kuroyuukii-san, Maki juga masuk kedalam ceritanya, yang berjudul **Stupid Promise** , cerita kami berdua memang sedikit berhubungan tapi Maki disana agak OOC begitu juga Mizumi disini, sangat berbeda dari ceritanya Kuroyuukii-san.

Judul cerita ini hanya pemanis.. Soalnya kalau dipikir pikir lagi judulnya gak cocok sama ceritanya.. Tolong maafkan..

 **Sans** dan **Chara** adalah karakter dari game Undertale, yang bisa dibilang salah satu game favorite saya, wwww. Kalau kalian ingin tahu seperti apa gamenya atau seperti apa rupa karakter karakter diatas. Tolong cari di **Google**. **Pocky** itu makanan, tau kan? **Dakimakura** itu sejenis guling/bantal yang biasanya sepreinya karakter anime. **Chuunibyou** itu penyakit kelas 8, atau penyakit dimana halusinasi/imajinasi kita berada dititik paling tinggi. Cari di **Google** untuk penjelasan yang lebih baik.. **Senpai** itu Kakak Kelas. **Kouhai** itu Adik Kelas.

• Credits •

 **×Kuroko no Basuke** • **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **×Undertale** • **Toby 'Radiaton' Fox**

 **×Mizumi Kazuki** • **Kuroyuukii**

 **×Who Need Love? (This Story)** • **Kurogane Aya**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **-Sincerely, Kurogane Aya.**


End file.
